stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight (Unity episode)
"Twilight" is the final episode of , a fan film series. It took over a year to produce and features almost the entire cast from the course of the show's six years, as well as being the longest episode of the series at one hour in length. Synopsis Following the events of "Moebius", Captain Puto and Captain Lewis are sealed inside the Cruciform, unable to do anything but watch the assimilation of the galaxy by Colonel Green's Borg allies. Although Lewis desperately attempts to come up with plans, Puto has given up hope, tired of constant alien invasion and fighting evil. He suggests that to end the inevitable suffering of the Milky Way Galaxy, they should detonate the Omega molecule powering the Cruciform, which would vaporise everything. Lewis eventually agrees, but before they can go through with the detonation, a burst of energy from the Cruciform's control panels briefly engulfs Lewis, and he begins speaking the language of Latin, seemingly for no reason, which Puto haphazardly translates. Outside the Cruciform, Temporal Command's failsafe device activates, and time reverses by an hour, allowing Puto and Lewis to leave and return to the Odyssey with Jimb'a's help, whilst Puto collects a sample of Omega. Although the Time War is over, Colonel Green has escaped using another vortex manipulator, and Lewis knows he will be the one to kill him. Puto records a log entry, explaining that Atlantis has been moved to Earth for study, and although defeated, the Borg have disappeared, and may return someday. Unsure if he will survive his last encounter with Green, Lewis uses the Odyssey and the TARDIS to visit his friends, bringing everyone back to their correct times and places: *In 2389, following Starfleet's debriefing, Lewis sees Jimb'a, who is taking time off from Rakelli politics to teach at a branch of Starfleet Academy on Earth, formerly the building Colonel Green used during the Third World War. The course he teaches is Rakelli Culture 101. *Lewis visits the grave of Lisa Coventry, who previously stayed behind in 2007 following a Borg attack to prevent contamination of the timeline, before leaving clues to finding the Doctor's fob watch. It is revealed she died in 2047, probably during World War Three. *In 2009, Lewis meets in Cardiff Bay with his regenerated clone, who wants to stay and run Torchwood, believing it is time for them both to move on and suggesting Lewis locks the TARDIS for good so he may explore the stars without destiny calling. *A short time later in Plymouth, Lewis and Laura Lee speak. Lewis thinks that Laura should become the Home Guard's new leader, and ensures that due to the vortex manipulator, only she and Charlotte Bobbin will remember the events of the Time War on Earth. *Lewis travels back one last time to 2008 and watches from afar as a version of himself from the past brings Becky and Jade home after the events of "Doomsday" two years ago, before noticing Chloe Fisher watching him from the other side of the plaza. She walks away before he can speak with her. Lewis bids her farewell, understanding her role in the events that have occurred. At this stage, Lewis blacks out and when he awakes, is laying in snow in 2050, on the last day of the Third World War. Andras briefly appears, presumably the one that brought Lewis to this point and tells him it is time to face Colonel Green. Lewis runs through the snow and the deserted streets of England, back to Green's bunker, where he is ambushed by two Borg drones and takes multiple disruptor hits to his body. Although he is able to phaser the drones, Lewis' injuries are fatal, and he staggers into the bunker, where Colonel Phillip Green faces him alone. Green is enraged that he has been reduced to what he started with, all of his efforts to built an empire for nothing, but Lewis insists that this is the way it should be. The colonel fires a powerful energy lightning attack at Lewis, who is barely able to withstand the barrage which he quickly discharges back at Green. Lewis pulls out the advanced sonic screwdriver given to him by the mirror universe Lewis and aims it, deactivating Green's Borg implants one at a time, blinding and disabling him. In a panic, Green reflects on his role in the Time War, insisting that now Lewis has reversed everything, he hasn't done anything wrong, but has one final victory over Lewis and gloats that he had Chloe Fisher killed. Lewis is on the edge of killing him, but relents, understanding that Green's evil came only from a lack of love in his life. Green breaks down upon hearing this home truth. Knowing that Royalist bombers are about to destroy the bunker, Lewis leaves Phillip Green, telling him to sleep, as the bombs fall and kill him. Outside the flaming wreckage, Lewis falls to the floor, dying and deeply upset. At the brink of death, Puto appears and extends his hand to Lewis, with a smile. Finding themselves near the Guardian of Forever on planet Gateway, Puto explains that all is as it should be and he is going to go home to Iconia of the past. Lewis has been saved, his injuries healed, but he doesn't want Puto to leave. In reply, Puto tells his best friend that everything will be alright and Lewis will make new friends as life goes on and times change. The pair give the Vulcan salute and Puto steps through the Guardian, wondering what is for lunch as he vanishes. Captain Lewis returns to Unity Starbase, thinking about what to do next and remembering the good times he has had on the station, but in the end beams up to the Odyssey, leaving the TARDIS behind. As soon as the Odyssey jumps to warp, there is a massive explosion. On the suddenly burning bridge of his ship, Lewis discovers that the warp core has gone into overload and the Odyssey could end up anywhere! Rather than distressed, a bemused Lewis notes that his life is always like this, and with a smile he attempts to keep his ship holding together until it arrives somewhere new. As Captain Puto notes in the final moment, "Everything has it's time and everything ends. But the end is where we start from." Background *"Twilight" was originally all part of the previous episode "Moebius", but due to the length of that episode and the different tone of the ending, the story was split into two. *Several endings were considered (and partially written), including the death of Captain Lewis, though the series would continue in Season Five, so this was dropped. *Ian Pidgley and Luke Sutton (Puto and Lewis, respectively) are the only two people to have been involved in each and every episode of up to this point. This is the final episode to feature Captain Puto as a regular character until "Revolutions", marking Captain Lewis as the only character to appear in every single episode. Category:Star Trek: Unity episodes